Bokong Sabo Melambai
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Udara panas dihela berkali-kali. Saraf merangsang geli, sekujur tubuh Sabo merinding. Suara bukan hasil akting membuat otaknya makin kaku, tambah lagi Ace pakai melenguh keenakan. Kenapa birahi selalu bangsat? Menyusahkan siapa saja untuk berpikir jernih.


_**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda**_

_**Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, Sex, Slash, typo.**_

_**A/N: I own nothing from this fic, just for fun and made by request from Minami Koichi.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Bokong Sabo Melambai**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**/Waaah! Torao! Di situ geli—mmnnh!/**_

_**/Stop—kenapa jarimu masuk? Nnghh ..., Torao ... Rasanya aneh!/**_

_**/Hmmpph ...! Nnhh!/**_

Otak pemuda pirang _konslet_ betulan. Ujung jari berlapis kaus kaki hitam bergelayut genit bak minta dibelai. _Buntelan_ busa bentuk gagak ditarik kuat-kuat menutupi mata. Tidak kuat lagi menonton.

"Sabo, aku _ngaceng_."

"Diam. Dasar _sange_."

_**/Lebarkan kakimu./**_

_**/Yada! Rasanya aneh, Torao! Barusan itu apa?/**_

_**/Secuil surga./**_

_**/Setahuku surga itu penuh makanan! Apalgi daging! Itu kata Kakek Garp!/**_

_**/... Baiklah, buka kakimu. Besok kutraktir daging./**_

"Bajingan bangsat! Berani sekali di—"

_**/Hmmp! **_**Ittee**_** ... Aahnn!/**_

"_Oh my god_."

"..."

"Sabo, aku _ngaceng_—tambah _gede_. Gimana ini?"

_**PLAK**_—!

Sabo menampar kepala Ace pakai gulungan makalah.

"Hush! Sabo, jangan ganggu! Aku sedang _konsen_!" Ace meraung di sela kata. Putar arah meringkuk membelakangi Sabo. Tangan bebas memegangi selangkangan.

Benak Sabo dipenuhi niat menguliti saudaranya setelah ini.

_/Mnnh ...! T-Torao ...!/_

Entah alat perekam yang terlalu canggih, atau indra rungu dadakan hilang kotorannya. Lancar jaya tanpa penghalang. Desah porno realistis menyepak mebran timani, bak panah baja menembus tempurung kepala.

Logika makin tenggelam. Niatan awal hendak membasmi Trafalgar Law jika terbukti Luffy kesakitan—berujung penundaan paling umum. _Kekepoan_ mengalahkan jiwa manut _panc*s*la_.

Realita naik ke permukaan. Ke-_horny_-an membabi buta. Bukan lagi lantun indah bak opera, bukan ajang baca puisi bersyair spektakuler, bukan pula pemain film porno profesional.

_Sim Salabim!_

Erang erotis amatiran sang adik menyetop fungsi otak genius. Baik Ace maupun Sabo, kehilangan daya otot kecuali telinga dan _tit*d_ gede.

"Sabo, gimana ini? Aku betulan ngaceng ternyata—berdiri-diri tegak!"

"Gak usah diperjelas, najis!" Dengus Sabo jengkel, tidak terima bernasib serupa dengan kawan sejak kecil.

Nyata-nyatanya, awal mula dia sendiri yang setuju dengan rencana tidak berfaedah—hasil otak gila Ace. Membuang iman. Merusak citra kamar belajar suci. Jendela dan tirai ditutup demi menghalau bunyian tidak bermoral sekaligus kepentingan pribadi.

Adalah suatu tindak jahat menyebar polusi suara, lebih jahanam bila orang lain mencuri dengar desah eksotis _Lovey_-_Dovey_ Luffy.

Sabo bukan muna, kok! Ini demi sang adik! Demi keselamatan Luffy! Inilah contoh kakak teladan, rela buang keyakinan suci demi saudara paling disayang. Mana mungkin Sabo ogah menarik kata-kata.

/_**Aaahh—**_!/

Dobel lototan.

_WATDEPAK_—!

"Anj*ng, Luffy!" Ace menyembur tanpa ampun. Dia merosot dari sofa. Duduk menyila, buru-buru menyambar tisu.

Kuping Sabo makin tegak. Terbersit niat menyumpal lubang telinga pakai kapas atau tisu.

(Kebegoan yang _haqiqi_, masokis kukuh menonton.)

Tak acuh pada saudara di belakang, Portgas D. Ace lantas tarik turun _resleting_, hamparan lembut _semvak_ biru pun muncul. _Abrakadabra_! Rudal mengacung puas akhirnya dibebaskan tuannya.

Sementara di atas, Sabo masih _denial_, tapi terus-menerus menggeliat tidak nyaman. Jari-jari kurus gatal hendak ikut membelai alat pribadi, tapi ego mengalahkan kebutuhan birahi.

"Ace _sange_!"

"Berisik!"

Sabo tidak diindahkan. Helaian hitam disibak ke belakang. Jangan sampai rambut tidak terawat menghalangi keindahan tubuh kerempeng Luffy.

Terlihat dalam layar.

Jilatan Law pada daun telinga Luffy merangsang darah Ace naik ke kepala. Sabo menggeleng terusik, ribut sendiri di atas sibuk menutupi mata, tapi diam-diam _ngintip_.

Siapa sangka raut wajah idiot Luffy masih bisa ternodai gurat napsu?

Tidak! Barusan Sabo tidak _horny_!

_**/T-Torao—uuwah!/**_

_Aduh_—

Makin didengar, makin membesar ukuran Ace. Tangan berkeringat sudah melingkari miliknya. Tidak ada malu. Ketimbang menggelinjang tidak karuan seperti Sabo, mending disalurkan sekalian!

Sabo meratapi ke-_hentai_-an otak Ace.

"Mnnh ..."

Desau nikmat diartikan serba salah di telinga Sabo. Tindak sinting Ace memancing iris tembaga melotot.

Ace tidak peduli. Bibir bawah dijilat lapar menonton film bukan rekayasa. Fokus menghayati layar monitor. Menayangkan film laknat gulat erotis antar adik kesayangan dan calon ipar bertajuk samsak tinju cadangan.

Demi Papi Edward.

Sabo menggigit bibirnya sendiri, menyesal pakai mengawasi kelakuan tidak bermoral Ace. Barangkali nalar telah minggat diterpa halilintar imajiner, _move on _dari akal.

Tak terjelas betapa syok Sabo menyaksikan Ace _nyolo_. Lenguh seksual mengiringi _ikeh ikeh kimotjih_.

Sial.

Di satu sisi, Sabo susah payah menahan segala macam desakan birahi. Ogah terpancing godaan _syaithan_, jari-jari tambah gatal hendak menjelajahi tubuh sendiri.

Kemolekan Luffy dan desah _nubi_ lebih berbahaya dari _blue_ film. Jelas-jelas pemain _Fift* Sh*des series_ kalah tanding, terutama jika Ace yang jadi juri.

Menurut Sabo, ya, menurut Sabo.

_**/Hwaaa! Torao! Nnghh!/**_

"Gih!" Kaki dirapatkan. Sabo meriang betulan.

Bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana ini?! Sabo tidak rela ikut berlaku tidak bermoral lebih dari ini, wahai Papi Mami!

Sepotong napas dihela berat oleh Ace. Ya, ampun. Rasa-rasanya Ace sudah sering menonton film _bokep_. Ketika dirazia Bapak Smoker, gadget punya Ace yang pertama disita.

Dalihnya saja mengabadikan kemolekan adik.

Si tinju api khilaf, tapi ogah tobat.

"Ya, ampun. Sabo, lihat _tit*d_ Luffy. Sudah kuduga, mungil!" Sembur Ace di tengah-tengah erang lirih.

Kepala disepak.

"_Mokondo_ gila!"

Ace tertohok. "Sakit, _vangsat_!"

Ini bukan salahnya!

Pesona Luffy yang terlalu ilegal! Lenguh Luffy amat mengandung candu! Lihat saja badannya yang seperti lidi tapi berbobot, barang siapa yang indranya tidak menajam melihat keseksian Luffy, pastilah dia seorang aseksual!

Ace _ngeles_-nya, mah, _gitu _banget.

"Sabo, mah, _gitu_! Gak pengertian sama saudara! Katanya sayang! Kusumpahi kamu susah _ngecrot_!"

Hardik Ace berang dan balik menontoni aksi porno _oh-so-wow_ di layar. Benaknya penuh bayangan ekstrem, yang berada di sana bukan Law, melainkan dirinya sendiri.

Ya! Ya! Ya!

Bukan si _senpai_ gadungan! Itu filmnya dengan Luffy! Ace yang tengah menyentuh tubuh sawo Luffy, yang bersih tanpa noda, penuh peluh, dan menggeliat syahwat menggairahkan.

_Uhuy_.

"Aduh—"

Kualat dia. Menyumpahi saudara, sendirinya sekarang perlu pakai dua tangan sekaligus. Linu-linu tapi nyenyir.

Sabo berbisik parau. "Dasar _bejad_!"

Udara panas dihela berkali-kali. Saraf merangsang geli, sekujur tubuh Sabo merinding. Suara bukan hasil akting membuat otaknya makin kaku, tambah lagi Ace pakai melenguh keenakan.

Kenapa birahi selalu bangsat? Menyusahkan siapa saja untuk berpikir jernih.

Wajah maskulin menekuk jengkel. Semakin lama, kebutuhan napsu akan kenikmatan duniawi kian membesar. Sebal oleh libido sendiri, sukar ditahan.

Sial.

Ditahan-tahan terus, dipungkiri juga tidak bisa, pandangan Sabo mulai mengabur. Bukan menangis, tapi keringat. Rasanya kamar Sabo ini ber-AC, deh! Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi panas begini?!

Ace tampaknya tak terganggu oleh panas tubuh atau hembus dingin AC.

_**/Hwaaa! Aaahh! Torao! Kkhh!/**_

Listrik imajiner menyetrum.

_Geez_.

Sabo melihatnya. Makin berang mendapati betapa menyebalkan wajah Ace. Kedua ujung bibir diangkat. Bibir basah dijilati terus. Dia memperkuat aksi nyolo di area selangkangan, mengikuti gerak maju mundur Law makin cepat.

Memijat, meremas, menggesek, dipelintir sekalian sampai copot. Jerit sensual Luffy berdampak hilangnya akal Ace.

Sungguh kurang ajar.

Sinting! Ke-_horny_-an buat apa diumbar, woi! Sementang tidak mau kalah, imajinasi betulan rusak!

Bintik gulita menyalang tidak suka. Makin parah organ sensitif mengamuk. Dengus jengkel mengudara. Wajah menekuk masam. Makin pelik saja makhluk ini.

Kalau sudah begitu, dimaki juga percuma. Atensi semua ditaruh ke selangkangan. Sudah tidak waras dia, buta sama birahi. Lihat saja matanya, jelalatan sama adik sendiri.

_Amit-amit_.

Salah di mana colokan saraf saudaranya?

Atau Sabo yang bego? Mau saja ditempeli makhluk-makhluk penuh tanda tanya—eee, Luffy pengecualian.

(Katanya begitu, tapi rasa sayang masih _nempel_.)

Sabo memutar badan sebelum merendahkan wajah, mengulat di balik lipatan lutut, kemudian memejamkan mata sekali lagi.

Ck, dia mau berdiri saja susah. Terpaksa harus memuaskan hasrat sendiri—abaikan tayangan di belakang, jangan pedulikan Ace. Cuma ada Sabo sendiri!

Apa? Namanya laki-laki, siapa bilang Sabo tak punya napsu birahi? Libidonya juga bisa naik lihat porno—em ..., walau jarang. Sabo tidak bejat. Cuma kebetulan kasusnya sekarang adalah Luffy.

_Resleting_ diam-diam ditarik.

Sarung tangan ditarik lepas.

_**/Hmmpp! Mmnn! Aahhnn!/**_

Suara kecup basah menyilet hati. Otot lunak saling tubruk mengguncang mental. Emosi kalut mendengar derit ranjang. Raung ganjil membutakan akal sehat.

Kedua tangan menyelusup ke balik paha, sembunyi-sembunyi seolah takut tertangkap basah hendak nyolo. Sumber hasrat dipegang takut-takut. Iman masih menggaung.

Masih ragu ceritanya. Butuh belaian _syaithan_.

Sabo tarik napas, doa dilantun dalam hati.

Kemeja ditarik ke atas, bule imitasi menggigit garmen kotak-kotak di antara bibir, kenikmatan menjalari jaringan saraf.

Dan jari kurus perlahan mengusapi alat pribadi.

Hayo, jangan ikut horny.

_**XxX**_

_**Not The End**_

_**XxX**_

_**Yang terlanjur horny, silakan buka akun AO3 Razen Arclight, lanjutannya di sana. Lebih dari ini bakal masuk rate MA, patuh aturan batas rating FFn, ya. :p **_

_**XxX**_

**Dialog Epilogue: Luffy.**

"Aku pulang! Loh? Ace? Ngapain baringan di lantai? Sabo? Saboooo! Eh, di dapur ternyata—hei, kenapa jalanmu pincang?"


End file.
